UROD: The Rebellion of the Daleks
The planet Skaro was subdued by the dinosaur army in 2801. Only a few were known to survive. They lay in hiding for a long time, until finally they began a rebellion in 2997. Rebellion -1 minute A group of dinosaurs were sweeping the landscape of Skaro for dalek survivors. They came upon a cave, but before they could enter, a group of five daleks came out. “WE ARE THE DALEKS. YOU HAVE CONQUERED SKARO. FOR THIS YOU WILL PAY! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!” Their lasers arced through the air, and one by one all the dinosaurs fell dead. Rebellion +5 minutes The daleks advanced, and were greeted by another massive group. All were exterminated. However, then an enormous robot appeared on the horizon, clearly serving the dinosaurs. It approached while daleks still exterminated its accompanying dinosaurs. When the robot was close enough, a bolt of electricity extended from its hand. The dalek drone’s head exploded in flame. The Eternal Dalek suffered the same fate, followed by the dalek scientist and dalek strategist. The robot was practically on top of the Dalek Supreme. “EXTERMINATE!” It grabbed the robot’s chest with its sucker arm, and absorbed its electrical energy. Then it harnessed the energy and shot it out along with the death ray, from its gunstick. The robot was thrown backwards in several pieces, but only the Dalek Supreme remained. Rebellion +15 minutes However, it still managed to hold back the dinosaurs, though they were gradually getting closer. But then, the advancing army parted, as a huge car-like vehicle roared out of control towards the Supreme. “DALEKS CANNOT BE STOPPED BY HUMAN TECHNOLOGY.” It launched its energy beam, and struck one of the car’s front wheels. The car skidded, now heading for the Supreme slower, and side on. The Supreme blasted the back tyre on the same side, slowing it to an almost halt. It then stopped the car with its sucker arm. Rebellion +25 minutes Behind the car that acted as a shield, the dalek continued picking off the dinosaurs. Eventually, they split apart again to let a biomechanical dinosaur through. It was a T-rex, but only about seven metres long. Even so, it had an air of authority about it. It prowled up to the car, and stood on top. The Supreme Dalek moved backwards. “Retreating, dalek?” the dinosaur growled. “DALEKS DO NOT RETREAT.” “Moving backwards in a battle is general regarded as retreat,” he said, still standing on the car. “THIS IS NOT RETREATING. IT IS MOVING A TACTICAL DISTANCE FROM THE BOMB.” “What bomb?” the dinosaur growled warily. “THE BOMB IN THE CAR.” Rebellion +30 minutes With that, the dalek shot a laser at the car. The shot activated the bomb it had secretly placed there. There was a massive explosion, taking out the biomechanical dinosaur, and most of the other dinosaurs. The survivors, it exterminated. “DALEKS REIGN SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! THE DALEKS ARE THE SUPREME BEINGS!” Epilogue Although this individual fight was a great victory for the dalek, sadly, a single individual cannot hope to oppose a great army, and it was killed soon after, in another battle. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Story